


And The Cutest Couple Is...

by caliginousGestures



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliginousGestures/pseuds/caliginousGestures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that moment in time, Sollux ignored the fact that everyone was staring at him. He ignored the fact that his name had been called. He ignored the fact that the principle had tried to get his attention multiple times. He ignored everything g because, in that moment, the half of hint hat shriveled up and died when Aradia was in that car crash died yet again, and it felt like it would never be ressurected.</p><p>His name was Sollux Captor, and in that moment, he was half dead once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Cutest Couple Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no excuses other than I was bored and remembered a headcanon. So here, have some AraSol sadness. Beater remember to bring along that box of tissues
> 
> Btw, the headcanon was something to the effect of 'Sollux and Aradia always won cutest couple at the end of the year dance. They won all four years. Even after Aradia died in their junior year.'

School dances. They could be fun, annoying, dumb, loud, obnoxious, emotional; all sorts of things. But for one tall, lanky nerd, they were stuck in the middle of being really fucking stupid, and very fucking emotional.

But he chose to ignore that and the sorrow trying to stab him in the heart and focus on trying to have fun with his best friend, Karkat Vantas. They were just standing in the back of the gym, doing nothing except talking shit about everything going on around them and enjoying ice cold sodas. It was the end of the year dance and they were in their senior year, the last leg of high school before they were rushed off to college and the big bad world.

"Well it'th not my fault he wathn't able to come tonight. He chothe to thtay home and not come to try and woo FF again." Sollux couldn't stop his lisp from being very prominent when he spoke, finishing it off with a small sip of his freezing cold Dr Pepper.

"It is so your fault. He's probably too embarrassed to leave his house now because of you. And as much as I'd enjoy that and as close to paradise as that would be, I'm going to have to end up hearing about this sometime. And I am not fucking looking forward to it." The annoyance was clear in Karkat's voice, but Sollux still just shrugged in return.

Karkat sighed and turned his attention to he stage that had been set up for the DJ and sound system when he heard the music fade out. Sollux was quikc to turn his attention to the front as well. Looks like heir principle was about to speak.

"Hello everyone! I hope you all have enjoyed your time here this evening! I know you'll all be leaving the school soon and I just wanted to let you know that the past four years has been a very enjoyable time for me. And as principle of a high school, that seems like it would be a bit odd to say. But on to the matter at hand: I will now announce who will win the Cutest Couple award for tonight's dance!" There was a but of shuffling from the stage as the older man got a piece of paper out of the envelope he had been holding. Oh yay, this was a fun fucking subject for Sollux.

The man read over the paper and...seemed surprised when he went to talk yet again. "As you all know, you get to choose the cutest couple for the dance, so this...honestly surprises me." He cleared his throat before finishing it off with, "And the winners of the Cutest Couple award go to..Sollux Captor and Aradia Megido."

There was an audible gasp coming from most of the kids in the room, one of the loudest possible being Sollux himself. It was no secret that Aradia had died the year before, so why did people even vote for them? She would never again smile because their names were said. She would no longer go and brag about it to all the other couples who were stuck up and annoying in every possible way. She was gone.

At that moment in time, Sollux ignored the fact that everyone was staring at him. He ignored the fact that his name had been called. He ignored the fact that the principle had tried to get his attention multiple times. He ignored everything g because, in that moment, the half of hint hat shriveled up and died when Aradia was in that car crash died yet again, and it felt like it would never be ressurected.

His name was Sollux Captor, and in that moment, he was half dead once more.


End file.
